


哈利波特与不听话的胃

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 救世主就算是得急性肠胃炎也和别人不一样。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	哈利波特与不听话的胃

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文，是沙雕。你越不让我上AO3我越要发（bushi）  
> 灵感来源于我去年某次肠胃炎。
> 
> *文中哈利对待药物的方法极端不可取，请勿模仿

01

哈利·波特瘪着嘴站在圣芒戈魔法伤害医院大门口，身边是一边开道一边拽着他往里走的赫敏·格兰杰小姐。

褐发女巫领着他一路穿过闻声而来围观救世主的人群，在咨询台前站定，开始和接待的治疗师沟通。

为什么感觉自己像个被妈妈强迫着来看病的不听话小孩，哈利·早就成年了·波特郁闷地想。

虽然除去“妈妈和小孩”这一点，别的似乎都没有说错。

事情还要从一周前说起。

巫师吃坏肚子的事或许没有麻瓜们那么普遍，但也是常有的事。魔法界的大英雄似乎也逃不过被肠胃炎折磨的噩运，一周前的某个半夜，哈利被一阵难受的感觉弄醒，接着，很不幸地，整个后半夜的睡眠都被不间断的呕吐毁掉了。

梅林的袜子，哈利至今回想起来还会不自觉地发抖，那种似乎要把整个胃吐出来的感觉真是太可怕了。

好在作为一个心智健全的成年巫师，他的家里还是备着些相关的治疗魔药的。然而，就像麻瓜世界的药不一定全都有用，魔药也不是万能的。

当然，哈利·多灾多难惯了·波特完全不觉得食欲不振和每顿饭后持续两个多小时的胃胀气是什么大问题，他坚信只要自己每天坚持按时服用魔药，总有一天它会好的。

它并没有好。完全没有任何起色。

这种情况下，如果你有一个观察能力异常敏锐、分析能力特别出色，而且还三天两头在工作单位的食堂里跟你见面的朋友，你就几乎不可能把这种事情瞒过去。——特别是当那个朋友是赫敏·格兰杰的时候。不佳的脸色、浓重的黑眼圈、大大消退的胃口，哈利的身体把他卖了个彻底。

于是他现在就和万事通小姐一起站在圣芒戈了。

说真的，哈利真的不觉得区区一点胃胀气的问题需要跑医院，它总会好的，不是吗？只是慢了一点而已。

他才不会承认自己不想来是因为他已经快对这个地方过敏了。

哈利叹了口气，跟着好友往三楼的奇异病菌感染科走去。

02

哈利走进诊室。

和一头熟悉得不能更熟悉的金发打了个照面，接着是那熟悉得不能更熟悉的假笑。

Oh, Brilliant.

真是好极了，导致他对圣芒戈过敏的过敏原出现了。

哈利转身就要走。

“出门左转——别撞墙上了，慢走不送。”马尔福懒洋洋的声音从他身后传来。

哈利没理他。

赫敏一定会善解人意地帮我重新挂号换一个医生的，嗯。

03

十分钟后。

他又回到了这个诊室，满脸不情愿，和金发治疗师脸上戏谑的被逗乐的表情形成巨大反差。

谁能想到马尔福竟然是今天这个科室唯一上班的治疗师呢。

想想也知道赫敏·哈利的老妈子·格兰杰小姐绝对不会允许他把看病再拖延一天，“当然是你看病要紧，马尔福好歹也是有正规执照的治疗师，他又不会把你吃掉，成熟一点哈利”——她是这么说的。

梅林，敏，你什么都不懂——哈利内心尖叫着，在女巫严厉的瞪视下苦着一张脸重新走进了这个邪恶的诊室。

“你又怎么了，波特？”

马尔福的声音依然懒洋洋的，仿佛刚才那出出去又进来的小插曲从未发生过。

哈利咬着嘴唇瞪了他一会，飞快地把从一周前开始自己的所有不正常症状都说了一遍。这不听话的胃，他无声地咒骂着，都是它害我现在这么窘迫。

马尔福低头在病历上写着些什么。“你提到自己一直有在服用相应的魔药。用了哪些、怎么服用的，全部告诉我。”

“呃……”哈利努力回想着那一堆花花绿绿的药剂，“吐完第一次吃了一剂止吐药水但是半小时后又全吐出来了，白天喝了黏膜保护缓释剂，还有普通解药；第三天吃了司康饼不消化，就每顿饭前后都会喝一两剂霍克拉普汁和一种，呃，暗橙色的魔药，然后晚上再吃十颗左右檞寄生浆果；前两天翻药箱看到有几罐淡黄色的忘了叫啥的魔药，写着用于消除不适，我就喝了，还有……”

“……你干嘛那么看着我？”哈利从来没见过这位前斯莱特林的眼睛瞪那么大过，看着还怪吓人的。

“你是傻逼吗？不来看病没有医嘱就一下子吃那么多药，找死啊？”金发治疗师看起来处在抓狂和气疯的边缘，“那个淡黄色的魔药治疗的是头痛，霍克拉普汁也不是那么用的，而且急性期都没过就吃那么不消化的饼，你——”

“那我总不能什么都不吃？说明书上也没说不能用于食物中毒啊。”

“操你的波特，我真想把你扔到药剂和植物中毒科去。”

“……行，我走。”

本来身体就很不舒服了，好不容易克服心里的坎决定“求助于”马尔福，结果一上来就被吼了一顿，哈利突然就觉得好委屈。

我到底干嘛要答应来看病？尤其是我为什么要找这家伙看病？明明知道他嘴里就讲不出什么好话。看，连我生病的时候都不会放过嘲讽我的机会。

“波特，成熟点。”

“波特！”

04

马尔福追出来把哈利拉了回去。

哈利冷着脸不搭理他，马尔福也没有要说话的意思，专注于往他身上丢各种检测咒语。

“去四楼检测中心把这个检查做一下，等会把报告单拿回来给我看。”金发治疗师递给他一张单子，哈利看也不看就往门外走，快走到门口时又被叫住。

“刚才的事……你可以去投诉我。但是不要拿自己尊贵的身体开玩笑，行吗？”

哈利瞪了他一眼：“行，治不好我你就完了。”

“不会治不好。”马尔福抬起眼皮，“——只要你能配合治疗。”

05

哈利抱着一袋马尔福治疗师新开给他的魔药回了家。

袋子里还放了详细的用法用量和成分说明，他看了一眼就放在一边了。他向来不擅长魔药，对治疗用的药物更加一窍不通，除了那些最基础的药剂。

那些魔药真的有那么大副作用吗？在对角巷药店买的时候也没人跟他说啊，哈利心想，为什么马尔福反应那么大。

他从袋子里摸出一个小小的报时提醒器，摆弄起这个以前没见过的袖珍版。这是马尔福在他临走前塞给他的——“鉴于你糟糕的服药历史，我觉得这个对你来说很必要。记得把它时刻带身上，没脑子的疤头。”

行吧。

反正每回在圣芒戈遇到马尔福都会这样，那家伙似乎看见他不嘲讽一下就难受。哈利觉得有点心累，很久以前他甚至还以为他们应该已经过了傻不愣登以拌嘴为乐趣的青春期了。他太天真了。

想起今天的经历，频繁跑圣芒戈的首席傲罗先生开始第不知道多少次考虑，以后是不是该把负责队员医疗问题的差事丢给副队长了。

“第不知道多少次”的潜台词是，你曾经这么想过无数次，最终却还是没有去执行——而且这一次一定也不会实施的，心里有个小人这么对他说。

哈利像往常一样忽视了那个声音。

06

一周过去了。

每一天每顿饭前后，马尔福给他的那个小提醒器都会准时地提醒他该服用多少某某魔药了，关都关不掉，除非他按照它的指示去喝药。自从第一天中午那仿佛施了声如洪钟的声音把全办公室的目光都吸引了过来之后，他不得不每次快到饭点时就给自己周围扔个静音咒，以避免类似的尴尬场景再次发生。

梅林，他又不是三岁小孩，马尔福至于吗。还是说圣芒戈的治疗师现在都这么……鸡毛了？他忍不住抖了抖。

今天是复诊的日子，哈利再一次不情不愿地踏进了那个治疗间。

“这几天感觉怎么样？”

“如果你是指那种好像胃被人揍了一顿的感觉的话，那已经没有了。”哈利无声地嗝出一口从胃部涌上来的气，“但是别的基本就没怎么好。”

那些魔药并非没有效果，前一周时常伴随的身体无力感已经基本消除了，只是本应好转的胃胀气反而严重起来了，他感觉现在自己几乎一整天都在胀气。简直没办法好好工作，见鬼。

金发治疗师皱起了眉。挥着魔杖施了几个检测咒，他脸上的表情更加困惑了。

“你到底有没有按照要求服药？”

“当然。”哈利翻了翻白眼，“你确定不是你的魔药的问题？”

“……”马尔福看起来懒得和他争论，“你不好好休息也是没有用的。算了，用脚指头想想也知道圣人波特有多么醉心工作，这具身体有你这么个主人真是太不幸了。”

“嘿，我这周每天都按时下班的。”

治疗师耸耸肩不置可否。

“我说认真的，波特，你这个情况不太对劲。从上次的指标来看确实是急性胃炎，但现在就非常奇怪……”

哈利怀疑地看了他一眼。“你什么意思？”

“可以的话，我建议你留院做个彻底检查。”

“What？住院？你在开什么玩笑。胃胀气而已，至于吗？我还要上班的！梅林，你自己医术不过关——”

“你自己决定要不要听取我的建议，波特。”马尔福打断了他，抱着手臂沉下脸，“治好它还是像个长不大的任性小孩一样闹脾气，随你便。”

哈利觉得这个人简直不可理喻。

Whatever，他是不会去住院的。

07

“大难不死的男孩”哈利·波特有一种神奇的能力：所有一般来说很简单的一件事，一旦放到他身上，就会变得无限复杂起来。

无一例外。

——胃病自然也无法逃脱这个规律。

复诊过后一周，哈利再次回到了圣芒戈。这一次再没有不情不愿的复诊了，病恹恹的他不得不住进了六楼的病房。

魔咒伤害科等科室的专家都赶来给巫师届的前救世主会诊，但最后也没检查出什么特别的病因。

又一个穿着治疗师袍子的人走了进来，哈利抬起眼皮，马尔福在他床边坐下，递过来一剂魔药。

“你觉得自己现在能吃东西吗，波特？”

“嗝呃，”哈利嗝出一口气，皱着眉把淡紫色的药剂咽下去，“我不知道……呃。”

他的声音有气无力的，完全没了一周前的活力。

他有些后悔自己拒绝了马尔福的建议，一意孤行地相信再多吃几天药总会好的——他不听话的胃完全不按他的意志行事，胀气的症状一天比一天严重，他开始食不下咽、睡不安稳，最后到了因此浑身无力的状况，他连坐在桌子前处理文件都做不到了。

这肯定已经不是普通的急性胃炎后遗症了。就算再没有医学常识，他也知道这一点。

冰凉的手指触到面颊，哈利的身体颤了颤。“没发烧，但是你的脸好烫。”金发治疗师撤走了手指。

“这里太热了……”

马尔福把窗户开了条缝。柔和清爽的凉风拂过脸庞，哈利满足地呼出一口气，慢慢阖上了眼皮。

意识模糊之时，耳朵捕捉到一声似有若无的叹息声，“睡吧，哈利。”

他不确定那是不是自己的幻觉。

08

住院第三天。

治疗师们对救世主奇怪症状的病因依然没有头绪，有中咒语的猜测，却无法在现有文献里查到罪魁祸首。

甚至有治疗师开玩笑建议以哈利的名字命名一个新的病种，因为这实在是前所未有的奇怪，除了不间断的胀气嗝气和由此引发的不适外，哈利的一切身体指标都很正常，唯独那不听话的胃——它拒绝对任何胃药作出反应。

哈利觉得自己可能上辈子干了什么梅林都看不过去的坏事，这辈子才这么惨。

又到了查房的点，马尔福拿着记录本走进来，哈利百无聊赖地从床头拿起他带进来的最新一期预言家日报。

“助力还是诅咒？十六岁女巫发明新型情感类咒语，自称试验已成功！……”

往下扫了两眼，似乎是个中咒后不得到喜欢的人的亲吻就会一直说不出话的小把戏，现在的孩子还真是又空又想象力丰富，哈利咂咂嘴。

“预言家日报刊登的东西真是越来越没谱了。”他把报纸扔还到马尔福手上。

“什么？”

“你看一下那个发明咒语的报道。”

马尔福还真就拿着报纸看了起来。

两分钟后。

“你上上周是不是去过霍格莫德？”

“啊，是，同事托我送东西过去。”

“是不是在蜂蜜公爵糖果店旁边停留过？” 

“嗯？你怎么知道。”

马尔福没回答，他抓着报纸夺门而出，病房的门砰的一声被摔在墙上。

哈利看了眼门口，不懂那家伙又在发什么疯。

09

一个学生模样的女孩被一群治疗师带到了他的病房里。

女生看起来很紧张，哈利莫名有了一种不怎么好的预感。

“对…对对不起，波特先生。我不该……真的对不起！”她看起来快哭了。哈利眯起眼睛。

“怎么回事？”他转头问站在床边的金发治疗师。

“你中了那个被你称为‘非常没谱’的咒语，在你上上周路过蜂蜜公爵的时候。”

“哈？可是我还能，嗝呃，说话啊？”

“因为你只是被部分咒语击中了。”

上上周末，发明了这个咒语的一群学生在蜂蜜公爵糖果店附近进行了学生自愿参与的咒语试验。而哈利，就像以往一样总是那个“被选中的人”，仅仅是在那附近停留了一下，就被他们一个不小心射偏的咒语打中了（尽管他本人和施咒者对此都毫无知觉）。

据魔咒伤害专家解释，一种叠加作用自行把“不能说话”的症状与胃炎后遗症融合成不间断的胃部胀气——居然还能这样。哈利都不知道该先惊叹这奇葩咒语的高级，还是他自己一如既往的糟糕运气。

更糟糕的是，那群熊孩子并没有研究出相应的解咒。

所以，他要么得到一个来自心上人的吻然后立刻康复，要么就得一直忍受胃胀气及其附带的不适症状——梅林知道这会持续多久。很可能会一直到他死掉为止？

真是好极了。

哈利绝望地把自己埋进了棉被里。

10

“波特，你得写信把能治疗你的那个人叫过来。”

“……”

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“……”

“…波特？”

“……”

“你再装死我就只能把所有认识你的人都叫过来了。”

“……！你疯了吗马尔福？！”

被怀疑疯了的人耸耸肩：“你拒绝提供任何有用信息，我能怎么办？总不能让亲爱的救世主大人在我手上得绝症。”

“绝症”的说法让哈利畏缩了一下。

尽管这个堪称诅咒的把戏咒语并不会造成致命伤害，但谁知道这些症状会持续多久，最后又会造成多大伤害。

真没想到女同事们曾经热衷于分享的麻瓜想象——得不到暗恋之人的亲吻就会一直吐花致死，这愚蠢的设定竟然真的要在现实生活中上演了。见鬼。

太过天真的熊孩子们似乎被荼毒深重，他们觉得就算不是两情相悦，大部分人都还是愿意为拯救一个人而献出一个贴面吻的——那个“吻”并不一定要是互相亲吻嘴唇，被喜欢的人亲吻在被施咒者任意部位都可以。

这可能是对于哈利来说唯一的好消息，鉴于马尔福执意要让每个他认识的人都来试一试。

虽然，他知道这是不可能有用的。

11

“我要出院。”

“不行。”

“为什么？你已经把所有我认识的人都叫过来过了，不是吗？”

“不，还有几个在国外没能联系上的。”

“……”

“你真的没有在暗恋谁吗？告诉我实话，波特。我不会笑话你的。”

“我为什么，呃嗝，要告诉你？”

“你没治好前我不会放你走的。”

“……没有。”

“你在骗人。我问过了，这个咒语对没有心上人的对象是没有效果的。”

“……”

“你答应过我不会再拿自己的身体开玩笑的。”金发治疗师坐到了病号先生的床沿，犹豫着把手搭在他的肩上，“告诉我吧……我保证不会告诉任何人。”

黑发巫师垂下视线，依然固执地摇头。

德拉科看着他愈发单薄的身体，脸蛋苍白无血色，黑眼圈大大的，灵动的绿眼失去光泽疲惫不堪，眼球布满了细密的血丝。

哈利在一天比一天变得更虚弱。

到底是谁？你宁可一直折磨自己都不愿意说出心意的那个人……

“别那么固执……这是为了你自己，哈利。”他的声音很轻，犹如叹息。

哈利的身体微不可察地颤了颤，耳朵有些发红，却还是低着头什么也不愿意说。

德拉科无声地叹了口气。他站起来，弯下腰小心翼翼地掖了掖被角。

感谢黑夜，哈利不会看到他眼里的担忧与失落。

12

“别担心，你的身边都是弯角鼾鼻獸*，它们是爱情来临的象征。早日康复哟。再见，哈利。”

“谢谢你卢娜……呃呜。拜拜。”

哈利告别了拉文克劳的金发姑娘，疲惫地抬手揉了揉眼睛。

“还有谁要来吗？”他打着哈欠转向坐在床边的金发治疗师。

“她是最后一个。”男人银灰色的眼睛对上他的视线，“至少我们能够知道的你认识的人里，所有人都已经来过了。你……”他的目光移开了，“你喜欢的那位，呃，应该还，活着吧？”

“……”

“……Fine，无意冒犯。”他握住了哈利搭在棉被上的手，后者小小地挣扎了一下便由他去了，“但是波特，你必须要告诉我那个人是谁了，除非你想永远这么虚弱地躺着——想都别想，我不会放你出院的。”

“……”

“你到底在顾虑什么？我说过我会当做没听到过的，如果你觉得必要的话都可以用牢不可破誓言。何况，现在看来，我都不认识那个家伙。你有什么好担心的？”

“……”

德拉科叹了口气。又来了，又是这个眼神，这几天哈利总是这么看着他，像是委屈又宛如控诉，绿眼水汪汪的，看得他的心一抽一抽的。

可他又什么都不说，德拉科真的不懂他到底在想什么。

”你看，很显然，那个人只有你知道，不是吗？所有人都来试过了，甚至战争中不曾站在光明派的一些人。格兰杰和韦斯莱也不知道你还认识谁了，梅林，我们甚至把魔法部所有的员工都叫来过了，你就不能配合——”

“所有个屁！马尔福你闭嘴！！”一直一声不吭的哈利突然打断了他，愤怒地一把甩开握着的大手。

德拉科被他吓得后退一步，“嘿，我——”

“你！你什么你！嘴上说着所有，嗝，所有我认识的人都得试一遍，那么关心我死活的话，为什，嗝呃，为什么你自己不来试一下？！强迫我接受那么多人的亲吻，你这个蠢货，自己却连碰我一下都不愿意。”

哈利的眼睛红红的，晶亮的泪珠挂在长长的睫毛末端，沾湿了眼眶浸染了瞳仁，晕开一片阴影。

“你以为我为什么不说？你，你除了不停地嘲笑我骂我以外你还会干嘛！”他委屈地撇开头去，“好了，你可以得意忘形地炫耀去了，我早就彻底输给你了马尔福，开心了吗？你这个大混唔唔——”

他没能把话说完，因为有人低头堵住了他的嘴巴。

唔……这个坏家伙的嘴唇比我想象的更柔软。哈利晕乎乎地想。

快要缺氧时对方终于放开了他。吸气的那一瞬间，哈利体会到了一个月来久违的舒爽感，胃部积压已久的不适感一扫而空。舒服。

室内的灯不知什么时候已经被熄灭了，德拉科的脸隐在阴影里，看不清表情。

哈利咽了咽口水，“你——”

“很晚了，睡吧，剩下的事明天再说。”德拉科打断了他。

“什么？不要！我都还不知道你怎么想的！你这就要逃跑了吗？…哦，我知道了。你只是出于怜悯给了我一个吻，实际上还是很讨厌我，肯定是这——唔。”

“马尔福从不亲吻他们不喜欢的人。满意了吗，小蠢货？”

“……嗯。”

凉凉的手指轻柔地捏了捏他的脸。哈利脸上发热，伸手拉住了治疗师袍子的一角。

“……德拉科？”

“嗯？”

“我喜欢你。”

“…我也喜欢你。晚安，哈利。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *一种瞎编的小神兽，如有雷同和错误请忽略  
> *没错，最后走向还是变得恶俗了起来。dbq又烂尾了，咳


End file.
